1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel and tire balance testing machine, and more particularly to a bicycle wheel and tire balance testing machine including a simplified structure for allowing the bicycle wheel and tire balance testing machine to be easily and readily operated and actuated by the users themselves and for allowing the users to test and balance the bicycle wheel and tire by themselves at home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle wheel balance machines comprise a huge machine body or housing and a number of parts or elements to be disposed or engaged into the huge machine body or housing for balancing and testing the vehicle wheels and tires, but may not be used for balancing and testing or measuring or truing the bicycle wheels.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,139 to Shooter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,305 to Hunter, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,361 to Matumoto disclose several of the typical vehicle wheel and tire balancing and testing or measuring or truing machines each comprising a number of mechanical parts or elements disposed or engaged into a huge machine body or housing for supporting and carrying the vehicle wheels and tires, and a number of electrical parts or elements also disposed or engaged into the huge machine body or housing for balancing and testing or measuring or truing the vehicle wheels and tires.
However, the machine body or housing includes a huge volume that may not be easily disposed into the house families, and includes a number of mechanical parts or elements and a number of electrical parts or elements that may greatly increase the fees or costs for the typical vehicle wheel and tire balancing and testing or measuring or truing machines, such that the typical vehicle wheel and tire balancing and testing or measuring or truing machines may not be easily and readily operated and actuated by the users themselves at home. In addition, the typical vehicle wheel and tire balancing and testing or measuring or truing machines are developed and provided and used for balancing and testing or measuring or truing the large vehicle wheels, but may not be provided and used for balancing and testing or measuring or truing the bicycle wheels.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle wheel balance machines.